


Naughty love

by Purrfect_timing



Series: Marry now, love later (+ Extras) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dubious Consent, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Seduction, Top Hatake Kakashi, could be considered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect_timing/pseuds/Purrfect_timing
Summary: Love can come in many forms. It can be innocent, it can be naughty. When Naruto introduces to Kakashi the idea of doing more than just cuddling, Kakashi is overwhelmed. In a good way.





	1. Know your lover’s weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Know your lover’s weaknesses**

The relation of mind and body was a funny thing. When Kakashi was younger, he had read some books theorizing about their relationship and the influence on one another. Philosophical texts mostly told you that the mind should reign over the body and the aim of any rational being should be to control you affects. Or urges. He had read all that in order to find a way to get mind and body more in sync. To invent a training regime to force his body to get stronger, faster and more efficient. To surpass the limits of his body so he could become a ninja he wished or had to be. He had come a long way since then. Kakashi had realized that mind and body were not as distinct as he had wanted them to be. His body was not the limit it was the potential he could work with. It was one’s desire or affect or urge that in the end motivated the mind to surpass one’s boundaries. In mind and body. Mind and body had to work in harmony for any being to be healthy or happy or whatever you wanted to call it.

Kakashi Hatake thought about all that when his eyes flew open because he had realized that Naruto Uzumaki was kissing him. And that he was kissing him back. Without his conscious consent. Or mask. Kakashi Hatake was shocked when Naruto coaxed his lips to separate so the young man’s tongue could slip in. Kakashi should not be so excited about this. He should not be this happy. At least he should be a little in control. Which was the last thought Kakashi was capable of. When their tongues touched, his mind just shut off. Giving every little control over to his body and accepting that he was not needed right now. Kakashi’s hands grabbed onto Naruto’s shirt. Clinging to it and somehow trying to take it off at the same time. Who would have known that Naruto was such a good kisser? Then again. Naruto excelled mostly in physical activities. ‘ _Which means_ _he should be_ _good in everything sexual_ _..._ ’ Naruto had one hand in his shirt, slowly rubbing his back while the other hand caressed his arm, traveling up, passing the shoulder until warm fingertips stroke the sensitive skin of his neck. All the while deepening the kiss. A moan escaped Kakashi, when Naruto’s hand went from his back to his hips.

The sound of his own voice brought Kakashi back to awareness. ‘ _What am I doing? This should not happen!_ ’ Kakashi broke the kiss, tried to push Naruto off him.’ _When did he even get on top of me?_ ’ Naruto was having none of that. The hand on his neck, moved to his chin, tilting Kakashi’s head to the side while his mouth latched on his throat. Kakashi stared into their living room, panting and biting down another moan. They were laying on their couch. Somehow teasing went to flirting and to Naruto turning out to be a master in seducing Kakashi. The jounin positively did not want this to happen. At least not now. He could not just let this happen! And first and foremost: Why was he not in charge! ‘ _I will not have sex with my student on an orange blanket with toads on it. I will not._ ’ Kakashi was about to throw Naruto off when said man kissed his way up to his ear:

“Kakashi.” Naruto whispered right into his ear. Naruto let his hands wander to Kakashi’s hips. Gently massaging them while breathing right into his ear. He wanted Naruto to continue. He wanted him to stop. Kakashi should not be on the receiving end. He should be the one, kissing and seducing. After all, he was the older one. The more experienced one.

“I want to undress you.” A light bit on his earlobe.

‘ _We can’t...’_

“I want to caress your naked body.” A lick.

‘ _Please stop...’_

“I want to make you feel good.” A kiss.

Another embarrassing moan.

“I need you to tell me to.” Kakashi kept quiet. He would be lying if he said, he did not want him to do everything from the above mentioned. But he was not supposed to want, no, like him the way he did. Naruto was supposed to be loved by Kakashi like a teacher would love his student. Like the older brother would his younger. Except maybe the late Uchiha-brothers. _’That’s it!’_ Kakashi brought memories of Sasuke and Itachi back. If their unhealthy relationship was not a turn-off, nothing would be. Naruto seemed to sense Kakashi’s defenses rising and began one last attack. His nose nuzzled Kakashi’s neck, then light kisses were planted on it. Kakashi could feel the grin with every kiss widen, desperately trying to remember Sasuke’s self-introduction when he became part of his genin-squad. What did it even mean what they were supposed to be. The hokage herself had changed their relationship.

“You know, Kakashi.” Naruto’s mouth was back at his ear. “I traveled with Pervy-Sage for three years. In these years, he wrote a book, the one I gave to you when I got back. Do you remember the name?” The blonde did not wait for an answer. He obviously knew, he had directed Kakashi’s thoughts to one of his favorite books. “You see, I proof-read it.” Naruto had completely stopped moving. He just hold Kakashi close to him, whispering. “Some time ago, I read all of them. They really are art, don’t you think, Kakashi?” Said man swallowed hard. It was not, like he did not know, what Naruto was trying. Making him think about porn was not really helping Kakashi out. But frankly, there was no way out. He could untangle himself, but he would have to use more than a little push. Meaning, he would have to use lethal force. And that seemed like overreacting. He could not ask or command him to stop, because Kakashi knew, that there was a whine right in the back of his throat, wanting to be released. Up until this point, he did not even know, he could whine. And that would not stop Naruto from continuing. Furthermore, it would hurt his pride immensely. And he just could not stop listening. Naruto made sure of it.

“A humorous mix of adventure, romance and...sex.” Naruto released a sigh. “Jiraiya-sama always said, I would someday appreciate his lessons on love-making. And I guess I do now.” A deep laugh and Kakashi considered letting that whine out right then and there. Pride be damned. How could a little reminiscing about a book series – porn or not – be considered foreplay? And it was working so well! _‘Just get on with it! I don’t care anymore!’_ He wanted to voice something of that kind but Naruto stopped him. “Well, his lessons were more like reading and memory exercises back then. You know, the stuff I said just then? The things, I wanted to do to you? Icha-Icha Paradies, page 95.”

Kakashi remembered that scene vividly. Now, at least. His whole body froze, his eyes widened as he recalled the whole chapter. The shy reluctance of the girl, her half-heartily resistance, the sex and the completion. Naruto seemed to remember it, too. The sex part at the very least. His hands had started to roam over Kakashi’s body again. The shirt prevented them from touching his bare skin. And increasingly unwanted so. Naruto retelling him how the girl was conquered. RECITING how the girl was undressed and her breast were attended to. Naruto caressed Kakashi’s nipples then, whispering the words in that innocent voice. All the while the jounin completely failed to connect himself with the heroine, much less to feel insulted by being placed in the woman’s role. His eyes had fallen shut, he panted unrestrained.

Naruto leaned back a little. “Can you remove your shirt for me?” Kakashi opened his eyes to see, that Naruto was already undressing himself. Without second thought he took his shirt off. “Do you remember, what happened next?” Naruto asked, bending his head down, so his lips touched Kakashi’s nipples. He kept his gaze on Kakashi, waiting for an answer.

“Yes.” Being torn out of his fantasy induced sex-haze, Kakashi started to think about flight. Using lethal force did not sound so bad anymore.

“What does happen next, Kakashi?” Naruto looked him in the eye, while his lips hovered over his nipples. The older man would just have to say it and Naruto would continue to fondle him. Kakashi doubted that Naruto would stop, if he refused to answer. He would come up with another plan. But as long as Kakashi knew what would happen next, he could prepare against it, right? He just had to endure until he could start counter measures. Little did he know how badly that would backfire.

“Lick.” It came out like an order. An unintentional order. An order that made Kakashi Hatake blush furiously. But Naruto made no comment. He kissed one nipple, while his hand started to stroke the other one.

“I just might.” And so Naruto swept his tongue over it. Making Kakashi’s eye lids fell once again. He did not open them again when Naruto leaned back once more. “But, you know, I think Jiraiya-sama’s writing style improved with each book. Like in Icha-Icha Violence. There is a similar scene. Remember?” Kakashi just nodded. He did not trust his voice. Naruto hummed in acknowledgment of his answer and started to show him of what scene he spoke of. Every. Little. Detail. Every stroke, every bite, every lick. Even his hand did everything like it was written. Pinch, twist, pull. Kakashi’s pants grew more and more to groans and low moans. His hips thrust up. When Naruto started to remove Kakashi’s pants, he did not resist. He lifted his hips to get rid of that piece of clothing sooner.

The blonde kissed his way down to his navel. Giving it a dirty kiss that made Kakashi moan Naruto’s name loudly. He would have been embarrassed. If he did not think of one scene in Icha Icha Tactics where the heroine had done the same right before she licked and bit her way down to his manhood. Naruto’s hot breath teased his member through the boxers. The blonde’s hands were on his hips, gently holding him down while Naruto started to nuzzle him with his nose. Taking his time to breath in his smell humming the whole time in enjoyment. Kakashi was lost. He knew what was coming next. He wanted it to happen. The anticipation was killing him. The man would beg, but he knew that the scene had to unfold correctly. Naruto had to say it.

“You smell so good, Kakashi. I wonder if you taste just as good.” Naruto mouthed his member through the fabric first, making sure, that Kakashi knew what would happen next. Of course he knew, he had read through the scene multiple times. He felt Naruto’s tongue wetting his boxers. Licking his hidden member. Kakashi’s hands flew to Naruto’s head. Tangling themselves in blonde hair, loving its softness.

“Please, Naruto.” Kakashi knew, Naruto was not a woman. He was not the heroine of Icha Icha Tactics neither was Kakashi its hero. But he begged anyway. Just like the hero did. He needed to be pleasured by Naruto. To feel him, to touch him. The blonde had once more licked him through his boxers. But the tongue did not retreat. It stayed there on his cock, warming it. Kakashi forced his eyes to open. To look into blue eyes, darkened by desire. The light in Naruto’s eyes danced with mischief. They both knew what was coming next. Bringing his hands to Kakashi’s boxers, he tore the material, destroying his underwear. He did not wait for another second. Humming, kissing, licking and sucking – teasing Kakashi’s length while the man himself trashed under him, moaned and begged for release. Suddenly, the head of his manhood was engulfed by a hot, wet mouth that was Naruto’s. He gave an almost painful suck and Kakashi would have come, if Naruto did not stop him. A hand firmly around the base of his penis. The genin waited until his partner relaxed a little. The mouth was still around his head, but it did not move. Beautiful light blue eyes watched how Kakashi fought his dark blue ones to open. He then let go of his cock, with a last hard lick over his slit. Naruto sat up. Grinning. Looking Kakashi right into his eyes.

“I undressed you, caressed your naked body. I still want to make you feel good.” A pause. Smiling softly, pleadingly. “I need you to tell me to.” Kakashi did not tell him to. He could not. Instead, he forced his body to move, to straddle Naruto and to kiss him. Just a soft peck on the lips. Then another and another and another. A deeper kiss, no tongue, just the sensation of ones lips on the lips of the person you loved. He felt Naruto smile into the kiss. His hands were on his hips again, massaging. Another deeper kiss yet. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. Until Naruto sucked firmly on his tongue, reminding him of the denied orgasm. _‘How can he even...’_ Kakashi shuffled closer, seeking more of the blondes warmth, touch – anything Naruto was willing to give.

Naruto grabbed the jounin by his thighs, picked him up and rushed them to their bedroom. He was gently put down on the bed. With a last lick over his lower lips, Naruto stood up. Went to the window, closed the blinds. Strolled to the door, closed it, locked it and put a seal on it, so no one could enter or even touch the door. No byakugan would be able to see through the walls. Lastly, the blonde took a silencing seal and placed in right next to the door. He then turned and flashed the jounin a grin. Some would assume, Naruto was trapping him. But Kakashi knew better. He was in his room, nobody would see him lose control, nobody would hear him scream, nobody would interrupt them. Naruto was protecting his privacy. The genin approached the bed, took Kakashi in his arms and just fell on top of him. Then turned and hugged him closer still. Naruto nuzzled his neck, purring contently. The tension was not gone, Kakashi could feel Naruto’s erection poking his backside. Plus he had a hard-on as well. But it was not mind numbing anymore. Kakashi knew, what would happen. And he wanted it to happen. Their relationship would change once again. Naruto had not so slowly introduced him to the idea and convinced him.

“What happened to my cute, innocent genin?” Kakashi sighed playfully. He had moved his head a little to give Naruto easier access to his neck.

“Technically I’m still a genin.” Kakashi chuckled, you could practically hear the pout. “And I was never cute.” Now the jounin laughed. Naruto’s hand had traveled from his chest, to his thighs. Its fingers were now loosely wrapped around Kakashi’s erection. “As for being innocent. Is there something indecent about wanting sex with my spouse?” A little squeeze at the word spouse and Kakashi seriously considered having a marriage kink. Naruto started to massage his member while whispering scenarios about honeymoons and aprons in Kakashi’s ear. His hips bucked, his pants grew louder. The jounin did not dare to moan or groan or scream. He did not want to miss a thing Naruto was saying. When Naruto stopped him from coming again, Kakashi whined.

“I want you to come, while I suck you off.” Naruto stated. He moved until he was between Kakashi’s legs, laughing at the jounin’s shocked expression. “Come on. We’ve already been there.” And to kiss him ‘there’ once more, building up speed faster this time. Not to mention that Kakashi came undone really, really fast. He was held down by Naruto, otherwise he would have thrust into that hot cavern with brutal force. He screamed, moaned, begged Naruto to let him finish. Kakashi did not even notice, when a wet finger touched his anus. He remembered vaguely that something entered him, but that was when Naruto decided to gulp and to show him that he had no gag reflex. He did notice however when Naruto touched his prostate. His whole body stilled. A high pitched scream which somehow resembled Naruto’s name erupted from his lips and he came into Naruto’s throat. In the moment right before you pass out, that quiet, blissful moment of stillness, he wondered how sex with Naruto could ever feel so good. ‘ _Where did he learn … all that?_ ’ And he surrendered to blackness.

 

‘ _Whoa..._ ’ Kakashi did taste good. Naruto slowly removed his finger from Kakashi and his cock from Naruto’s throat. He slowly sat up. Sighing when he saw the unconscious Kakashi. ‘ _He did came pretty hard...Maybe I teased a little too much?_ ’ He grinned smugly. ‘ _Naa, he loved it._ ’ The blonde looked down on him. He could take care of himself...but it would be more fun to see Kakashi’s reaction when he woke up. Knowing Kakashi, he would fret about passing out without returning the favor. Then he would panic on how to return the favor without seeming needy or dominant. Then he would despair (absurdly so) about Naruto even wanting him in that way. Naruto sniggered, embracing his lover who unconsciously snuggled up to him.


	2. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

# The day after

There was something distinctively pleasant about waking up beside an ally. It reminded him that there still was someone he had not failed to protect. Still a chance to protect and live. Still, when Kakashi woke up that morning, his first instinct was to run. His face was buried in Naruto’s hair, his arm had sneaked his way around Naruto’s waist, holding the genin as close as possible to the elder. His other arm was used as a pillow, while their legs were tangled. One of Naruto’s hands had found its way to Kakashi’s pillow arm, holding his hand. The other one lay on the arm around his waist. Despite his earlier instinct, Kakashi let himself relax again. It was nice to be so close. Why wake Naruto up, if he could just indulge a little?

‘ _Home, he smells like home._ ’ Kakashi thought, dazed. That did make sense in a way. They lived together. Therefore their home would both smell like him and Naruto. So one should say, _our home smells like him_? But somehow that did not sound right. Suddenly, Naruto stirred, wiggled and turned in Kakashi’s arms. A small smile played around his lips. Then it became teasing and the genin stretched, kissed him chastely and made a happy sound when Kakashi gave him one in return. Naruto, being the expert in everything concerning Kakashi, knew what Kakashi wanted before he even realized it himself. So he gave no heeds to Kakashi’s complaints. He did not know how far he was willing to go, but having the blonde in his arms – smelling and feeling him – he was pretty sure, he would be willing to go quite the distance.

“Good morning, Kaka-sensei!”

“Morning, did you sleep well?”

“Yes.”

“But…?”

Naruto hesitated a little. “I had trouble falling asleep, actually...” Kakashi was ready to let go and to apologize for using him as a plushy. ‘O _f course that would be uncomfortable for him. Maybe I was too warm? I’m not a woman, so I should not be as soft, maybe it was..._ ’

“You know, you kinda fell asleep right after...” They both blushed. “So...I was, you know...still...”

“Right after…?” A moment silence. ‘ _– oh. OH!’_ Kakashi felt his face heat up in an alarming rate. He had passed out.

“Sorry! You asked...and I did not want to lie...”

“Do you want me to...finish?” Was that the right thing to say? Did it sound disgusted? Or unwilling? He was not unwilling, not in the least, but Kakashi did not want to pressure Naruto into having sexual contact with him. ‘ _Then again, he started it._ ’

“No! I mean. Yes, but you don’t have to.” Naruto had to be as red as Kakashi himself. He chuckled.

“You were a lot more confident yesterday.”

“Well, yeah, I planned it, you know.”

“You planned, having sex with me?”

“Seducing you! I planned to seduce you, to...” Kakashi could practically feel the heat coming from the blonde double. “Not ONLY that. I mean, I WANT to continue but it’s not all that I want and those are not only physical things, not that the physical part isn’t important, not important but nice, well nice isn’t the right word either. And I will shut up right now.”

Naruto squirmed in his arms and hid his face against Kakashi’s chest. The tips of his ears had turned red. The jounin chuckled. It was heart-warming, in a weird and beautiful way, how much thought Naruto had put into all this. “And how did you come up with your evil plan?”

“...I asked Sai.”

“You, what?”

“Not like that!” Naruto’s voice was muffled against Kakashi’s chest. “I just wanted to know...what type of person you are...”

“Huh?”

“I...I read in a magazine that the learning type of a person affects the...sex life, too...like...I’m the learning by doing kind of type...so I...” ‘ _Since when did Naruto read magazines? What magazines?_ ’

“Get turned on by turning your partner on?”

“Yes,...I need to touch the other...”

“And what type am I?”

“Sai...thought...visual...”

“So you used books I read, to stimulate my imagination?” Kakashi was not happy about Sai’s involvement.

“Actually...” Naruto looked up at him. Annoyed. “Sai said, you are most likely visual and auditive. I tried to be sneaky about it and told him you wanted to learn a jutsu I created but when I left he shouted ‘Makes Kakashi-senpai a voyeur.’.” Not happy at all. Naruto continued. “I don’t think that’s true, though. I mean, you don’t get all perverted when in a hot spring like ero-sennin did. Do you?”

Kakashi had the premonition that only one answer would be taken well. “I don’t.” It was true enough.

“Maybe ero-sennin is not the best benchmark...” Kakashi chuckled. Placed a kiss on Naruto’s forehead and pulled him a little closer. “But I did notice something.” Shuffling up, Kakashi was face to face with his husband. “You really enjoy kissing.” Without waiting for a response, Naruto went for one.

Kakashi had to admit, he indeed loved kissing Naruto. Carefully, the jounin let his tongue slide over Naruto’s lower lip, tasting it, feeling the smile. When his husband parted his lips, Kakashi accepted the invitation and started exploring the warmth. It was not a battle like it had been the day before. They took their time getting to know each other. The places that were most sensitive, that were disliked being caressed. The way their breaths intermingled, started to speed up until they were short pants. It was amazing how much a kiss could do.

Without even realizing, Kakashi had rolled them so he pinned Naruto to the bed. Both arms supported his weight, rested on either side of his husband’s head. Their lips were locked in a way that allowed the noses to brush each other. Something Kakashi found a nice addition to the kiss. Naruto’s hands had found their way to his hips. With a quick thrust upwards, he made Kakashi gasp and break the kiss.

“Really, really like kissing.” Naruto’s breathing was just as hard as Kakashi’s.

Speaking of hard...The jounin noticed (A little late perhaps but who could blame him?) his naked state. Because of it, his hardening dick rubbed unhindered on Naruto’s boxers. An information which alarmed Kakashi of Naruto’s clothed state. Somehow that did not sit well with him. Especially since he felt something harden there as well. Instead of wondering why he felt the need to do something, about their predicament Kakashi decided to actively rub his manhood against Naruto’s. Causing him to hiss, to take one hand off of Kakashi’s hip, to grab the neck instead and pull him closer for another kiss. To which Kakashi happily submitted.

He had never thought about the sexual side of their relationship...Sure, he had had sexual relationships. But they had gone differently. Despite reading porn in public and actually liking to read it, he would not often indulge in such activities.

Kakashi moaned when the kiss started to get more demanding. He ground harder down. He wanted _more_. Naruto’s hands had traveled once more, lightly caressing his back.

Usually, Kakashi would make do with masturbation in the privacy of his apartment. But as they said, there was a limit to what a hand could do.

Naruto’s hand squeezed his ass and Kakashi stilled. Not knowing whether to ground down or lean into the hand. His husband chuckled into the kiss, letting his hand trail up his spine, before letting both arms fall to his side. His own hands started to caress Naruto’s cheeks. Touching the whisker marks, eyebrows, nose. Reveling the touch.

Kakashi had lost his virginity to a civilian woman during a mission. It had not been the mission’s objective, mind you. She had been nosy, almost blew his and his team’s cover. On a particular bad evening, she threw herself on him in a drunken stupor. At the time he had to act like he had drunken his fair share and had to respond to the pushy advances. As he could not pretend throw a drunken tantrum, he decided to give her what she wanted. Even if it was just a gen-jutsu. It did not come to a gen-jutsu. The woman had acted quickly. As soon as they were alone, she forced him to the bed with strength and determination that had shocked Kakashi. When she had offered to show him something, he was ready to cast the jutsu. Rubbing his manhood through his pants, she had told him what she needed him to do. And what she would give in return. The boldness of it all had frozen Kakashi. Being a teenager and inexperienced with anything sexual, Kakashi had not known how to resist or stop. All he had known was that he suddenly needed more than just to come. He wanted more than just his own hand. It did not matter if it was the woman sucking him. Afterward he had been ashamed of himself and his weakness.

The jounin leaned back. Taking in the beauty that was his husband. A grin donned his face as tanned hands reached for the waistband of the briefs. Kakashi assisted in divesting. When his husband was (finally) undressed, he let his eyes roam over the body before him. The tanned and defined abs. He was more bulky than Kakashi. It did not make him feel inferior. Naruto’s fighting style relied on overwhelming the enemy with numbers and strength. Kakashi aimed for a fast and efficient strike. Their training regiments were different and therefore their physiques were. That being said. Naruto was beautiful. The skin was flawless. No scar or bruise marred it. And Kakashi felt himself wanting.

In the past he only looked for sexual release. Once in a while, he would take a vacation day or two to travel to a find such but now. Now.

“You are thinking too much again.” Still grinning, Naruto started to trace the scars on Kakashi’s chest.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You came to an awesome realization.”

Kakashi smiled. Taking Naruto’s hands, he kissed palms and backs before placing them around his neck. Leaning forward again, he gathered them in one hand and started to gently stroke the both of them. Earning a surprised yelp from Naruto. Kakashi leaned forward until his mouth was on the same level as Naruto’s ear. “Yes, I did.” He tried to make is voice sound lower. He had never tried it before but it sent shivers through the body beneath him, so it seemed to be working? “I want you.” Naruto twitched in his hand. With a satisfied smile, Kakashi moved to kiss him. To go face to face with an extremely red face. His hand stopped. Naruto whined.

“Why did you stop?”

“You’re not breathing.”

Naruto averted his eyes. “I am now.”

“Why are you nervous _now_?”

“I’m not.”

“You’re a virgin.” Naruto became impossibly redder. “You are?”

“It’s not like you can just have sex with the heiress of the Hyuga-clan.” Naruto chocked. “NO! I mean. I...I...yes, I am.”

“You don’t need to be nervous.” Kakashi chuckled. “Just relax and breath.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so inexperienced.” Kakashi suppressed an agitated groan. He really, really wanted to move forward...being naked and hard and all. But Naruto wanted to talk about it. Plus, Kakashi really, really did not want to think about the implications. At the age of 21, Naruto was still a virgin whereas Kakashi lost his virginity when he was 15. Now, if that did not make him feel bad about himself what would?

“This is about me and my insecurities and not your whorish ways before we were together.” Naruto pouted beneath him.

“They were not exactly ‘whorish’...” They were not exactly innocent either…

“Does that ring a bell: Once in a while, you would go a few days on leave, find a small town with no shinobi population and far enough that they might have heard of Kakashi of the sharingan but will not have seen a picture of him. You will spend daytime making sure it’s in fact a small village that does not pose a threat. At nighttime you will do whatever to catch the attention of a woman – not too young, you don’t want to take advantage of someone – no, it has to be someone who understands the concept of on time only. I dare say you would not care all that much if it was good for you. Sex is a natural need like hunger and thirst. It has to be sated. But it does not require you to actually enjoy it. When you were a teen...I think your first time was around 15? After that you started that habit of yours. Until you got Team Seven I guess once or twice a year and afterward once every other year?”

“It’s frightening how well you can guess me.”

Suddenly Naruto switched their positions, pinning Kakashi down. “No, I think it’s a privilege I’m unwilling to share with anyone.” He chuckled. Nuzzling the side of Kakashi’s neck. “Now, for my insecurities.” A quick lick made Kakashi shudder. “I know I’m not experienced in the exchange of intimacies.” The way Naruto’s breath touched the wet spot on his neck, cooling while everything else heated up, distracted Kakashi more than it should. “But, I _am_ a student of Jiraiya. And he made sure I at least know theoretically speaking, what it might _entail_.” He licked Kakashi’s Adam’s apple while saying ‘ _entail_ ’.

His hands held Kakashi’s hips down, hindering them from thrusting up. “And me being me I learn best while doing it. And you will show me, right...?” Naruto noticed how Kakashi stiffened when he anticipated the title ‘Sensei’. Reminding him of his original relation to Naruto. “Kakashi-koi?” The endearment was accompanied by a slow scratching from his knee to his inner thigh. Another shudder. He had started panting again. “And in exchange.” Naruto’s mouth wandered to the untouched side of his neck. “I will show you how much you can enjoy having sex with me.” A slightly painful bite had Kakashi moaning, his arms wrapped around Naruto’s shoulders. Who moved to look him in eyes. “Your husband.”

Kakashi’s hand grabbed the back of Naruto’s head, coercing him into a kiss. Except one could not call it forcing. Naruto did not let him take control over the kiss. One hand left Kakashi’s hips, gathered his wrists and pinned them above his head. First a close mouthed kiss, refusing Kakashi to enter until he started to whine. He was not allowed to touch, to grind, to kiss. But he _wanted_ to. Everything he had were Naruto’s bruising grip on his hands, the lips slowly moving on his and the light touch of their chests. He wanted _more_.

When Kakashi stopped struggling and laid motionlessly beneath his husband, Naruto rewarded him by licking over his bottom lip and nibbling on it. His face moved to kiss the beauty mark. The hand that restrained him, pressed the wrists together, indicating that Kakashi should keep them there. When Naruto was sure that he obeyed, his face hovered above Kakashi’s while the hand moved to his nipples, gently rubbing over it.

Stubbornly Kakashi did not react. “This isn’t a power game, Kakashi.” Naruto muttered. Kakashi remained unmoving, trying to punish his husband for undermining him. He felt ridiculous doing so – especially considering how much he wanted to continue – nonetheless, he felt the need to prove to himself and Naruto that he was not submitting. “Unless, we decide to make it into one.” The hand retreated from his nipple. Instead it started to trace his muscles and the contours of his biceps. “But I would rather not.” The warm fingertips almost tickled him, leaving trails of heat. “I’d rather feel as much possible together.”

Naruto read the accusation in Kakashi’s eyes. “I’m not trying to take anything away from you. I want to find out what you like!” A kiss to his beauty mark, then to the place where his dimple would show when he smiled. “But you’re so damn distracting!” The fingers started to caress the sensitive spot right below his belly bottom. Kakashi closed his eyes at the senation. “Or would you rather _tell_ me where to touch?” Eyes snapped open. “But I’m guessing, you don’t know either?” He watched the smile grew wider as if he had confirmed Naruto’s suspicion. “Have you any idea of much that excites me?” The still smiling mouth closed in for a chaste kiss while curious fingertips started to touch the underside of his dick. Tracing up to its tip and caressing the head in a circular motion. “Please?” Naruto asked, his lips still touching Kakashi’s. Instead of answering, he groaned as those fingertips returned to his navel.

For a while the only sounds were Kakashi’s groans, moans and whines as Naruto solely concentrated on exploring him. All the while, his eyes were fixed on his face. “You know?” Naruto whispered eventually. “It’s so weird how I haven’t touched myself but feel like coming soon.” One hand took Kakashi’s and guided it between them. The other hand gatered them, aligned them and slowly started stroking. Kakashi’s joined in.

He loved the way Naruto gasped at his touch. Naruto’s movements were rougher than what Kakashi was used to. It did not mean he could not appreciate it. In fact, he _wanted more_. His husband seemed to notice because lips descended to one nipple and bit to immediately lick over the bruise afterward. Kakashi’s hips thrust up, a loud moan escaped. His own hand had faltered but continued to stroke the both of them in a vicious need. He had never felt like this. Needy and craving. It terrified him but at the same time he did not want it to stop.

Every place Naruto touched burnt from pleasure and want. Everything he saw were bright blue eyes, watching him. Despite Naruto’s controlled demeanor those eyes reflected his own desires. But. He could not. Come now.

He pushed Naruto off of him, flipped them, so he was on top. Kakashi moved, presenting his cock to Naruto while going down on Naruto’s. He heard the surprised yelp and the following moan as Kakashi licked right underneath the head. He had never had sex with a man before but it seemed more or less self-explanatory. As he saw the precum glistening, his tongue swept out to taste it. Kakashi felt dizzily silly with his want, need, desire to make Naruto come for him. Without thinking, he took the head in his mouth and sucked, earning a rather loud moan from Naruto.

As expected, Naruto did not like to be inactive. Unexpectedly, he lifted his head to lick Kakashi’s sack. While he experimented in carefully biting and sucking at his, his hand trailed scratched the inner side of Kakashi’s thigh. His husband was definitely a natural. Whimpering around Naruto, Kakashi wondered if he should abandon his self-imposed mission to make Naruto come before him. It seemed to be an impossible mission after all. His husband let his fingers trail from the head of his cock towards its base, slowly fondling the sack while the mouth moved towards the inner thigh and left marks.

Kakashi had been brought almost to his limit several times. Seeing (and feeling – _feeling it)_ Naruto’s hardness he knew Naruto was just as much on edge as Kakashi himself was. He took as much of Naruto in as he could, slowly stroking the rest. His tongue swirled around the head, going down sucking, up again, licked the slit and down again. He swallowed to create more friction while taking in more. Kakashi noticed how Naruto groaned appreciatively as he increased his efforts to make Kakashi come. A slick finger was touching his anus, carefully entering. In the meantime the other hand busied itself by caressing the area in and around his navel while the mouth had returned to his sack, gently licking.

He gasped around Naruto when the finger entered him, whimpered when he felt an equally wet finger touching the rim of his navel. He moaned when the tongue touched him. Watching Naruto’s enthusiastic reaction to the vibrations caused by Kakashi, he decided to concentrate on his own pleasure. To let Naruto know just how much he was enjoying himself. He sped his own action on Naruto up while letting all the sounds out that he previously tried to keep in. As Naruto’s finger started to move in and out of him, Kakashi sucked hard and released a hiss. His hips met the probing finger to urge him to move faster.

The addition of a second finger and the followed finding of his prostate had Kakashi screaming around Naruto. His hips bucked, looking for some kind of friction. Naruto had not touched his cock and it was begging for attention. At the same moment that Kakashi released Naruto’s to give the silent begging a voice, Naruto’s mouth took him in without warning and completely. Squirming his ass so Kakashi would return to his task. His hand did so fervently. But his mouth had a hard time concentrating. It ran wild with pleas for more, licking the head and the slit occasionally but unable to stop from begging, moaning, cursing. Kakashi himself was too far gone to even try to change the action. All he knew was Naruto’s increasing scent of arousal and Naruto’s impending completion and Naruto’s proximity and Naruto’s touch and Naruto was in Kakashi and around Kakashi and Kakashi was _so_ _close_.

Naruto released him long enough to urge Kakashi to take him in again because he wanted to come on his tongue. Kakashi immediately obeyed. He did not stop to swallow, lick and moan around it until he his lips touched the base. Reaching with one hand to massage Naruto’s sack, Kakashi swallowed. He heard and felt Naruto’s strained shout. A buck of his hips, a shudder and something warm and wet hit the back of Kakashi’s throat. Not that he paid much attention to it. Naruto had doubled his efforts, hitting repeatedly his prostate, he had found the right amount of strength and stroked him and then just stopped.

Kakashi heard a breathless chuckle as a response to his high-pitched whine. Felt him getting flipped over, so his back hit the mattress. Legs were shoved as far to his chest as possible, leaving his rear exposed. Naruto’s mouth was on his, muffling Kakashi’s moans as a hand continued to please him while the other entered him with three fingers again. When Kakashi’s eyes focused just enough to see Naruto watching him, those beautiful blue eyes filled with adoration and lust, felt the tip of his husband’s tongue gently exploring the underside of his, when Naruto’s fingers found and abused his prostate, his vision promptly turned white. Kakashi heard himself moan, felt his hips buck. He knew he was coming and darkness was clouding his thoughts but it was okay. It was fine because Naruto was there and it was fine to let go.

 

Kakashi groaned himself to awareness. It was an interesting feeling to feel...sated?

“Are you planning on passing out every time now?” Naruto was wiping him clean with a wet washcloth. Kakashi laid on their bed, breathed slowly and was so ridiculously _happy_.

“Could be worse.” He answered, watching Naruto throw the cloth to the ground and climb into bed with him. His husband settled next to him, turned so could use Kakashi’s arm as a neck support while his head rested on Kakashi’s chest. He lifted said arm to comb through Naruto’s hair.

“Couldn’t be better.” Naruto agreed.


	3. Today is the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

# Today is the day.

The day Naruto lost patience was a memorable day. In an almost silent agreement, the couple had decided Naruto would lose his (first) virginity as a top. It had been an _almost_ silent agreement because Kakashi had already decided on it. He had thought that Naruto had too...because of their activities.

But apparently he had misunderstood. One night, Naruto had introduced him to rimming – he had read of it, of course but nobody had actually done it for him – Naruto fell apart. It was not like Naruto wanted to force Kakashi into a position. He would be more than willing to switch but his first time...he knew of course that it was just a cultural idea which made the first time special and not at all a biological fact. In fact, the fact that Naruto really wanted his first time topping was a fact culture had imprinted on him. So factually speaking he should not care but he did and he was so sorry and if Kakashi was disgusted by it – Naruto did not speak further because Kakashi interrupted him.

First he pulled Naruto towards his face and away from his ass. Since Naruto had no decency and no good timing, he had neither let Kakashi come first nor moved from his position and had talked to Kakashi’s ass the whole time. He had to take a few deep breaths to avoid snapping at Naruto because he had really enjoyed the sensation of a tongue around and inside him. The embarrassed smile, Naruto gave him soothed him a little. “It’s okay. I don’t mind _at all_. But since we are talking about _facts._ Let’s talk about the social standard concerning _stopping to talk during the act_.” Naruto had laughed at him. Had returned to his earlier position and let the laughs vibrate right through his anus. After Naruto understood how much it riled Kakashi up, the laughs turned to humming a song. While one hand stroked him to the rhythm of it, Kakashi heard and felt the tunes inside of him. And came. Really hard. After that day, Naruto playfully conditioned him to react to the song. Kakashi could have stopped it but he liked it. The tune was something only they understood in a cute and slightly perverted way. First Naruto sung it after they both had come. Then during Kakashi’s orgasm. Right before it and lastly, before the act altogether.

Naruto made sure they were alone and would not be disturbed whenever he started singing, whistling, humming or tapping the song with his nails. It was safe for Kakashi to react to it. Once, Naruto had cooked and hummed the song the whole process of cooking, serving and eating. Watching Kakashi blushing face and shuddering body the whole time. The act was not about demonstrating power or control. It was about the mutual anticipation and want. Kakashi would make Naruto react to it too occasionally. By requesting Naruto to sing it or purchasing a music box that played that one song and welcoming his husband with it after a day dealing with the theory of leading a village and preparing Ramen and maybe, just maybe being naked. Naruto enjoyed it, too. So there was no harm done.

Kakashi thought about it when he woke up to said music box and Naruto’s attempt to harmonize with it. His body had responded before his mind could. Slightly squirming underneath Naruto.

“What are you doing, Naruto?” Kakashi asked He laid on his stomach, arms and legs spread and Naruto on top of him. Either were completely naked. Figures, Kakashi could sleep peacefully while Naruto undressed him.

“We haven’t really had the time to enjoy each other.” Naruto ignored Kakashi’s snort concerning his phrasing. “Since you have no missions today and baa-chan is busy with her drinking appointment with the Raikage, I thought we could, you know, spend some time together.”

“It would be so romantic if I weren’t pinned to the bed.”

“Sure. You would have loved if I just prepared you breakfast, woke you with a kiss and a cup of steaming hot flowery tea. After breakfast I would wait for you to get ready for the day. I’d steal the clothes you had picked to wear and replaced them with really high quality clothes you would never wear because you think the don’t look good on you. But to indulge me, you would wear them and when I’d see you leave the bathroom I’d gasped in delight and shower you with compliments.”

Naruto stopped. The music had stopped, too. Still, Naruto paused to listen to Kakashi’s laughter. “That sounds awful.”

Instead of letting Kakashi calm down, Naruto continued. He had started rubbing gently Kakashi’s back. “I would take you for a walk. Not to the memorial stone or to the woods – no, I would lead you to the market district for a little window-shopping. After a while I would buy you something impractical like a necklace and get some lunch...”

“Stop, stop. I get it.” Kakashi still shook underneath him. “This is the best way to start a day.”

Kakashi could hear the smirk. “Glad you agree.” Naruto leaned forward, resting his chest against Kakashi’s back. “So I would like to show you something Ino-chan told me about. I looked it up myself and practiced a little on my clones and now I think I pretty much mastered it.”

It was somehow unpleasant to be in such a suggestive position and hear ‘Ino-chan told me’ as well as ‘I practiced on my clones’. “What?”

“I’d like to massage you!” Yes, it was all in his head. It being the perverse images flashing through his head. And the feeling of betrayal. Naruto seemed to sense it. “No, you don’t go there. Ino-chan branched out into medical massages like Sakura-chan had started to study on poisons. She recommended a book and I bought it, read it and did not understand a thing.” Kakashi chuckled. “So I had my clones lay there while I tested the instructions.” Naruto huffed annoyed. “You’re an idiot.”

“Sorry.” Suddenly he felt something wet and cold hit his back.

“I thought about buying oil but I think you like it better if I use the lotion I normally use?” Kakashi felt warm hand spread it all over his back.

“You use lotion?”

“Occasionally. I don’t like it when my hands get too dry. Everything you touch just stings.” The lotion was a standard shinobi edition. More or less odorless. An average ninja would not notice it. However an Inuzuka or an Hatake (without mask) would. It smelled a little like almonds.

“You started not long ago using it?”

“Yes. I noticed it soothes the sting when I trained with the clones.” The almonds fit surprisingly well with Naruto’s natural scent. The hands started to firmly trace his spine. Thumps pressed never directly pressed into it. Rather, they were placed on each side of his spine and slowly pushed their way from Kakashi’s hips up to his neck. There, the thumps parted, following the curve of his shoulders.

Naruto repeated the action, varying the pressure until Kakashi felt himself go slack. His husband traced the spine one more time. After, he placed his thumps at the connecting spot of the right shoulder and neck, found a muscle and started to press his thumps into it, rotating them slightly. Kakashi’s breathing deepened. After a while Naruto switched sides. He then returned to tracing his spine.

Kakashi was not asleep. He was not exactly aware either. His senses were tuned Naruto’s touch, the soft feel of the bed underneath him. The smell of lotion and Naruto. And him. Kakashi heard distantly Naruto starting humming again as his thumps pressed into his neck. The humming continued when Naruto switched from the neck to his back again. Instead of using his thumps to trace up, he placed the balls of his hands next to the spine and pushed them away from it towards Kakashis right side. Like that, Naruto moved upwards to his right shoulder. He then switched to the left side and repeated the action. Just to return to massaging his shoulder.

Kakashi did not notice how he had started to move, softly rubbing against the mattress. Nor did he realize how his deep breathing was interrupted with low sighs. All he knew was the warmth that was surrounding him and the scent that kept him safe. The hands that made him feel like he was being worshiped. His own body, relaxed and defenseless. But it was fine. Because Naruto was there. A steady, comfortable weight on top of him. All he was aware of was Naruto’s presence and right that moment it was everything that mattered.

One hand left his shoulders. He heard how something was squeezed and landed in the other hand. Naruto’s legs tensed around Kakashi’s sides as two hands left him. He heard hands fast rubbing and then they were placed on his lower back. Stopping all motion but earning a content moan. The rubbing had warmed the lotion. So when the hands met his back, the spot immediately heated up, spreading a sweet warmth through Kakashi’s body. Followed by Naruto’s sweet warmth because the chest replaced the hands, covering the jounin’s back completely. Leaving his husband’s mouth close to his ear. Making the humming even louder.

Kakashi heard himself whine. Still drifting between he relaxation that slowly changed into arousal, he was not exactly in control. Naruto nuzzled his neck. He kissed and licked his way from Kakashi’s neck down to his hips. Clearly enjoying Kakashi’s uninhibited reactions. Two warm hands spread his cheeks and the next moment warm breath hit his...pucker (Naruto had blushed so much when Kakashi had called it an anus, somehow he preferred pucker or hole or flower but Kakashi just did not like the terms. Especially the flower part). The humming stopped for a second to be replaced by an appreciative sigh. Kakashi did not understand the exceptional feature of it. But Naruto just shrugged it of. He liked everything concerning Kakashi. Maybe it was because he saw it only on special occasions? Naruto blew on the anus gently, stopping Kakashi’s train of thought. Sending him back to a state of mindless arousal. Almost unconsciously, he pushed his backside towards Naruto. Silently asking to _do something_.

Naruto’s chuckle was the only comment he got. Hands started massage his ass cheeks while his husband continued to tease his anus with warm puffs of air. The teasing stopped suddenly and Kakashi unconsciously wiggled his ass for some attention. He yelped as a strong grip held him in place. Groaned when sharp teeth bit on one cheek. Leaned into the kisses that followed the bite. Followed those lips until his hips were off the mattress. Kakashi moaned as a hand found its way between his legs and started to stroke it as the other hand urged him on to move until he was basically in a child’s position. Kakashi would remember later how Naruto had watched him as he had gone through some yoga poses. Right now his thoughts were otherwise occupied. Like this pose allowed Naruto an easier access to his dick. Or how a tongue swiftly licked over his anus.

Usually Naruto would take his time. Enjoying to drive Kakashi into becoming a moaning mess. But obviously Naruto was going for something quick. The hand moved in a fast pace, already having Kakashi buck into the hand while Naruto’s tongue invaded him skillfully. As he felt a wet finger join the tongue, Kakashi bit into something...soft. A pillow? A blanket? Did not matter. It muffled the noise he was making. With tongue and finger, Naruto carefully scissored his...hole. He had not done that before. It was slightly uncomfortable but the movement on his penis served the perfect distraction.

Another finger entered Kakashi, causing him to shift uncomfortably. It hurt, it definitely hurt. Naruto did not move until the squirming stopped. Starting to stroke him again to hear Kakashi’s soft moans. After a while he moved the tongue and fingers inside him again. Suddenly the fingers touches his prostate and Kakashi forgot all about the initial pain. The moans were not soft anymore. They were demanding, begging. And Naruto obliged. The hand on his cock moved faster while the fingers inside of him matched the rhythm, hitting his prostate every single time they entered. However, the little bit that pushed Kakashi over the edge was Naruto’s tongue. It had pushed its way as far as it could go, wiggled inside of him, testing out his reaction. All of the sudden a loud slurping sound interrupted Kakashi’s noise. Naruto’s tongue had left him but the shock of it all – the obscenity, perverseness, the feeling – made Kakashi push his face into the soft something and press his ass to Naruto’s fingers as an orgasm shook through him.

Apparently, Kakashi was not allowed to come down from the orgasm. Naruto had adapted to his new sensitivity but the light strokes did everything to let new ripples of pleasure course through his body. The fingers in his ass left. Kakashi did not notice the shuffling behind him. He only felt something new pressed against him. When he wanted to comment on it somehow. Maybe a shudder or an attempt of escape, but Naruto did not take any risks. The stroking hand suddenly was enforced with pulsating chakra.

Kakashi had not known chakra _could be used_ in such a way. Creating on the one hand a new form of moving friction that Kakashi just _loved_. On the other hand, the hand seemed to slightly vibrate. Another sensation Kakashi approved of. He communicated his approval by almost screaming his pleasure and pushing back. Like that and without meaning to, Kakashi forced the head of Naruto’s penis inside him. He only heard the sharp hiss coming from Naruto and the weird feeling of being filled. Somehow he knew it should hurt but the hand on his own penis was driving him crazy. The chakra had fluctuated briefly and the hand had stopped moving but it still vibrated in an even more intense frequency. Kakashi mindlessly tried to get the friction back by gently moving inside that hand. Naruto groaned but met his movements with both his hand and his hips causing his penis to disappear into Kakashi more and more. Intensifying the feeling of being filled.

When Naruto was fully inside, he removed his hand and placed them on Kakashi’s hips, stopping him from moving. Kakashi whined. Naruto answered with a strangled laugh while gently stroking the jounin’s back. They waited until Kakashi relaxed a little, coming down from his high. Finally appreciating what happened. Naruto penetrated him. It felt weird but still pleasurable. Not as painful as he anticipated. Then again, Naruto was not _that_ big. Naruto seemed to interpret Kakashi chuckle right because he growled lightly, exited him a little and pushed his way back in. Making Kakashi gasp and grasp the pillow or blanket or whatever. Naruto repeated the movement and Kakashi tried his best to meet his husband.

Like that, their rhythm was set. Groans and moans filled the room just like the smell of sex and sweat. This onslaught on his senses riled Kakashi up. They met each other in perfect harmony. Right until Naruto hit his prostate again. Kakashi memorized the angle and took over.

Tipping Naruto over was not an option because Kakashi did not want him to slip out of him. Instead he forced Naruto to stop by keeping perfectly still. When his husband followed the lead and stopped moving, confused, Kakashi set a new pace. Moving his hips faster and more forceful, hitting his own prostate ever thrust. Not stopping for Naruto’s complaints. Not hearing them, really.

“Kashi.” He panted. “Slow down.” A strangled sound as he was forcefully sheathed again. “I...” A curse and Kakashi felt something wet hitting his insides. Naruto had come? Another curse and a hand sneaked its way to grab his penis. Stroking him fervently as Naruto forced some last thrusts into Kakashi. “Kakashi.” Naruto panted. “I love you.” The sincerity, the desperation. Kakashi came.

He collapsed face first onto the bed. Into two loads of his own come but he had more important things to worry about. Naruto managed to fall next to him. The both of them panted heavily. Kakashi moved his head to look at Naruto.

Naruto grinned. “Sorry, I came first.”

Kakashi did not comment. Secretly, he was a little proud. Usually he was the one coming undone first. But again, he had more important things to do. “I love you, too.”

Kakashi had not known, Naruto’s broad grin could even grow bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I don't know. There will be either one or two additional stories to this story...  
> Plus, I don't know if I will be able to upload Naruto's birthday story. But it's coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little ashamed. But...still...


End file.
